Create a Demigod!
by bearrose
Summary: Update: May be off Hitias read chappie 7  real continuation of story  to find out. PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

Hey! I know that this has been done millions of time but here's a chance to create…. YOUR OWN DEMIGOD! Please note

Please no children of Artemis, or Hera

please keep the personality similar to the god or goddess ex: no wimps in Ares cabin

I need A LOT of both boys and girls, especially children of minor gods

My demigod needs a boyfriend , friends, or siblings

I ALWAYS need new demigods coming in

if there is a * sign after a word than it is optional

I will try to have every demigod I can in, but please don't be mad if I cant always have yours in, or I have it late

spelling doesn't matter

this story will be in my demigods P.O.V

in my story The Lost Hero didn't happen, Annabeth and Percy are engaged, and 23 and Nico is 19

Thanks for reading my rules, I know its allot

Name:

Nick names*:

Male or Female:

Age:

Birthday*:

Godly Parent:

Mortal Parent/siblings:

Eye Color:

Hair Color:

Skin Tone:

Height:

Piercings*:

Tattoos*:

Clothes:

Other appearance notes

Past:

Weapon:

Likes:

Hobbies*:

Dislikes:

Fears:

Personality:

Boyfriend/girlfriend/crushes/ect*:

Pets*:

Favorites (colors, movies, books, ect)*:

Other notes* ?

Example (this is my demigod):

Name: Raven Rose Black

Male or Female: Female

Age: 16

Birthday*: October 31st

Godly Parent: Hecate, goddess of magic, witchcraft, the night, moon, ghosts and necromancy

Mortal Parent/ siblings: James Black (father) and

Tristan Black (older Brother) both dead

Eye Color: violet

Hair Color: Raven black, looks blue in sun

Skin Tone: creamy pale

Height: 5'9

Piercings*: ear, small dark blue gem nose ring

Tattoos*: raven on left ankle

Clothes: black jeans, black tennis shoes, royal blue v neck with bare tree outline,

Other appearance notes: dark lashes, hair: side bang covering part of her left sine of her face, hair cut just below shoulders

Past: at six her dad and older brother died in a car accident, her dad could see through the mist, went to different orphanages, had a "rebel phase" and got her tattoo and nose ring, helped her mother with helping Persephone get into the under world.

Weapon: her magic

Likes: reading, practicing spells, word fighting, people who don't judge her

Dislikes: stereotypes, being called emo or goth

Fears: people she loves getting hurt

Personality: tuned down after orphanages, now quiet, blends in whenever she can, ut still has trouble keeping her tongue

Boyfriend/girlfriend/crushes/ect*: that's up to you guys!

Pets*: black cat named Emily

Favorites (colors, movies, books, ect)*: Color: black with purple sparkles over, Poem: the raven, Song: American Pie by don McLean and Tears in Heaven by Eric Clapton, Movie: Corpse Bride, Book: pet semetery by Stephen King

Thank you guys so much! The first paragraph will be kind of an intro into Raven


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: to my previous readers, I am so sorry I lost the first story, this is the same exact thing, just has a better title and summary!

Disclaimer: Do I look like a man? No, so I do not own PJO

Chapter One: Camp Half Blood

I never meant to go to camp, heck I wanted to stay as far away from it as possible. But, things happen, like possibly a hellhound chasing you through the outskirts of Manhattan, and it didn't help I had already used my magic capacity for that day. So I was extra freaking tired. Like, pass out in few seconds tired. You're probably thinking I'm on drugs, drunk, or mentally insane by now. Let me explain, the Greek gods and goddesses are real. Whoodee freaking due, and its no all sunshine and rainbows (well unless your Apollo or Iris) either. It gets the people you love killed. I honestly don't have any thing to live for. No, I'm not emo or goth, but its hard to love when all your life you have your family and the next its gone. You feel cold. Alone. My mother is Hecate, goddess of magic, witchcraft, the night, the new moon, ghosts and necromancy. Most people think she dark, and evil, and a bunch of other crap. She's really not. She helped Demeter when Persephone got taken away by Hades, she fought in the first war against the titans, and she ran away from her marriage because she thought it would bring down others opinion of her. My dad was well, amazing. He sang and danced and told me and my older brother wonderful stories about amazing places. He could see through the mist, so he knew who my mother was, but he still loved her. But all happy stories must end some day. It was during November, I was at my baby sitter's house. I was six, yet extremely smart for my age, so I understood when the cop told me what happened, that I would never see my mortal family again. It still didn't stop the pain, I just stood there with my raven colored hair waving in the cold November wind, to sad to cry. That was ten years ago, still there's not a day when I don't think about the two most important men in my life. Up in till about a year ago, I went from place to place, telling every one I met to go to hell. Literally, I told doctors, nuns, teachers, social workers. My favorite time is when I looked at my social worker, took him by the shoulders looked in his face and said, "Go. To. Hell." That got the government agents mad. I think I've wised up since then.

One day, about a year ago, I decided I've had enough of peoples crap, and just walked away. They didn't really look for me, because there opinion changed from 'poor girl' to 'what a bitch'. I like living on my own. You have your own rules, and no one tells you 'no'. I got money by doing odd jobs, and pit pocketing. As for my possessions, put an enchantment on my back pack, so it holds all my emergency cell phone, clothes, emergency food, money, camping gear, spell books and my cat, her food, toys, and bedding. I should probably tell you about Emily. my dad gave her to me on my sixth birthday, and she usually runs with me if not she has a carrier in my oh-so magical bag. I like it on the road, but it gets pretty lonely. I'm always surrounded by people, yet I'm alone.

Now about that hell hound. You see, I was camping out in a field on the outskirts of New York. I had just used magic to make a shower and clean my favorite tee shirt, a royal blue v-neck with a bare tree outline on it, black skinny jeans, and uhh, err, undergarments. So I was sleepy, when this freaking huge hell hound decided to come party with me. I freaked out so I shot the first spell that came in to my head, and of course, missed. I ran, Emily following this is where Camp Half Blood comes in.

I turned around to see how close the hell hound was, and came face to face with it. Shit. I tried to run faster. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid! How could I let my guard down like that! Its breath ran down my back, it pounced and jumped on me. I prayed to some one, any one, just to get me out. Its head leaned in, red eyes glowing, foam dripping on my chest. I closed my eyes, waiting to go to Hades, when suddenly I was covered in monster dust. I sat up dazed, Emily crept up beside me, oh thanks cat show up now will ya? I turned my head and saw three people looking at me. The youngest, a boy around 11 or 12 with coffee colored skin, blackish brown hair, and chocolate brown eyes eyed me apprehensively. He was wearing a hideous orange tee shirt and jeans. Next to him stood two girls, one looked to be 16 or 17 with brownish blonde hair and pale green eyes. She was pale, like the other one who looked to be about 16ish. She had ice blue eyes, platinum blonde hair, kept in twin French braids. They were all freaking beautiful too, like they had come out of a photo shoot. I got up. They just looked at me. What the hell! I wasn't going to bite! Finally the boy stepped forward, with his hand out stretched "Kemar Perry this" he pointed to icy eyes "is Leila and that's" he pointed to the other girl "is Cathrine, I think you need to come with us". A/N I'm a horrible person! I am so so so, sorry about the lack of characters and the wait, with end of year test and my stupid brother hogging the computer I barley had time to write! I had to change the sucktastic title and summery. Anyways YOU GUYS ARE FREGGIN AWSOME! I was like whoa when I saw all the totally awesome characters, and I plan to use all the characters, this is what im thinking for friends Kemar/ C.C/ Ashlyn ; Catherine/Leila/Erik/Nat/ Danni/ Allie and this is what I have for pairings Erik/Danni (but that will be MUCH later on) Allie/ I need a guy with blue eyes, blonde hair, if not ill just make one up later on,

Leila/ idk if you guys don't make one ill make one up, Kemar/Ashlyn, Catherine/ same as Allie and Leila, Nat/ same as Allie, Leila, and Catherine, C.C/ Joseph, Nat/ same as Allie. If You guy don't like these pairings tell me! I need more boys, and if you want your guy to be paired with any of these 4 lovely ladies, or Raven leave it in the other notes! All comments welcome, even flames because I'm new at this and I need inspiration. Btw: because of the moon phases, there are tons of moon goddesses; Hecate is the goddess of the new moon, or total night


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: this chapter is dedicated to my BFF, Kelly who finally said yes to Zavier. KELLY+ZAVIER=BABIES hahaha, I really should be nicer to my friends.

"I think you need to come with us". For all my life I've heard going somewhere with strangers is a bad idea. I don't care if they just saved my life or if I have no chance to fight. Call me crazy, call me paranoid, but I watch the news and taking a 'nice stroll' with some one usually get you killed, kidnapped, or raped. No thank you. So I did the best thing my sleep deprived mind could think of. I ran. For about three seconds before I tripped on a rock and hit my head, and passing out. Well that was a FAIL.

When I woke up all I saw was white. It was a pure, untainted color. I felt at peace with the world, before I remembered who I was, or where I was. Then I remembered what happened. The hellhound. The fight. The random people. Shit, I didn't realize it at the time but those people were demigods, from camp half-blood. My mom wanted me to come here, but I'm a loner, not a people person. If I stayed I wouldn't fit in. I sat up as fast as possible, receiving a huge headache, and saw that the white over me was silk canopy. Pulling the covers back, I swung my legs over, letting my bare feet touch the pale hardwood floor. Looking down I saw that I was now wearing an orange tee shirt and jean shorts. I began to search for my clothes after five minutes and only finding my tennis shoes, I walked out to the bright day.

All around me, there were demigods and their pets. Falcons and pegisi flew, dogs and wolves ran, cats slinked in and out of the shadows, and demigods hung out, ran around, canoed, and climbed a rock wall of death. The thing that caught my eye was a huge blue house. I figured that must be the head quarters. I jogged up to the huge blue mansion receiving some weird looks. I sprinted up the wooden stairs, and barged in to the main room. Inside was a gothic dude that radiated death that look about 19, a 23ish man with black hair that was holding hands with a blonde chick that had princess hair, and a centaur that looked to be the stereotypical English teacher from the bottom up. Brown eyes and hair, tweed jacket. When I burst in probably looking like a crazy person, with my tangled black hair in a messy bun, wrinkled clothes and wild eyes. All the humans gave me weird looks, while the centaur smiled. "Ahh, here is our new resident camper". Suddenly I felt nervous; I hadn't had a normal conversation in forever. Unless getting in to a cuss out counted, then I had a very normal conversion last week. "I guess I'll wait…" I backed up, and grabbed the handle, spinning around fast and flinging the door open before running out. I tripped (it seem I cant stay on my feet today) and fell down the stairs into a group of people.

It would be just my luck to land on one of the most muscular, tough looking girls I have ever seen in my life. I got up, terrified for once in my life. "Im sorry, ill just be going now." I replied, backing away.

She glared at me. "Better be, klutz, I rule this place and no one will bring me down."

I felt malice at her words. No one talks to me like that. No one. "Actually, I hissed "I take that back. You should have gotten your fat ass out of my way if you wanted me not to fall on you." She widened her eyes in surprise. That's right, back up bitch.

She turned her eyes from a face of surprise in to one of hatred. Then all hell broke lose. She ran at me, her fist drawn, ready to fight me. I ducked before her hand even touched my face. I kicked my leg out from under her and made her trip. She fell flat in to the dust, and hit her head. I walked over to her and grabbed the front of her shirt. "Don't mess with me. Ever." I dropped it and walked away, feeling all eyes on me. Then what looked like two twins, a 16ish looking boy, and a teenage girl came up to me. "That was great!" the twin girl chirped. "No one has ever taken down Camille in a battle, never." She had grey eyes, and black hair with the under side dyed a neon purple in to two pig tales. She was wearing punk clothes. I lifted my eye brow at her. She laughed "my name is Hayley" she said with a grin. "This is my twin brother, Grant" she pointed to a boy that was slightly taller then her, with the same grey eyes and black curly hair. He was wearing a black/ red checker boarded shirt with ripped jeans. He gave me a small wave and grinned. "This is Jaggar" she pointed to the other boy who had friendly light blue eyes and jet black hair with midnight blue streaks. He grinned at me, but his eyes seemed only for Hayley. Hmm, some one has a crush. "And this is Raven, but you can call her Echo." She said pointing to the last girl.

"Hey" Echo replied smiling at me.

"Hi, my name is Raven" I replied smiling. "I'm a daughter of Hecate" my group broke into spontaneous chatter. I was cold at first, but I warmed up. This was probely one of the first real conversations I've had with people for years. I found out that Hayley and Grant were children of Nemesis, Jaggar was a son of Hephaestus, and Echo was a child of Morphous. "and then I was like whoa dude and hit him with my sword tha" a loud bell rang, stopping Jaggar in the middle of his story on how he defeated an Ares kid in battle.

"What was that?" I asked looking around. Echo chuckled.

"The dinner bell, smart one mean we gotta get food." she replied.

"Then its capture the flag" Grant replied, a dark glint in his eye.

A/N: PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I'm sorry for the late update, I just finish my end of year test, many parties with my friends, and school! Aaand I found out I'm moving. To Illinois. I live in N.C. so yeah, for a confession I was actually going to delete this story, but I decided not to thanks to Raven-Talent, and xXmuladharaXx, two of my favorite authors, and the creators of Echo, and Hayley/Grant, I decide not to. BTW for any previous character, creators, please tell me if your following this story. Sadly, I can only have so many characters, so if you do not PM me or review, letting me know your still there ill take your character out of the story. Secondly, you must have an account I will not take your character. Toddles!


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N: For my best friend, Zoe who just got a kitten! … and then she named it Pippa, after Pippa Middleton, Kate Middle's sister. Haha, and you think my friends aren't weird.)

Our group of five walked to dinner. The Ashford twins (Hayley and Grant) and Jaggar quickly got into an animated conversation about what the best weapons were ( Grant said a sia, Hayley thought bo staffs were the shit, and Jaggar liked his 4ft long sword.) Since I didn't feel like fighting I feel instep beside Echo, who was humming what sounded like a Disturbed song) When she heard me approaching she turned her head and smiled at me. I noticed her gaze was a few inches off. "Now that were alone." She turned to the other three, where Hayley was yelling at Grant that bo staffs were not stupid. She made a sarcastic face at her and turned back to me. "Do you have any deep, dark secrets? Dissected the family dog? Hacked your parents to pieces? Hmmm? I won't tell." Then she blinked at me.

"What? No! I'm not that bad. I've only pit pocketed before. Of and I hunt sometimes, but never for some sick, twisted, sport!"

Echo looked truly disappointed. "Darn. Those are the best people." She winked at some random kid who was a few feet to the left of me. He widened his eyes and ran away.

"Echo?" I asked. She started and quickly changed her eyes so they were looking at me. "Why did you just wink at that random kid?"

Her surprised face turned from one of soft surprise to one of hurt, hate and pure disgust. "Well, if you must know I'm blind. Tell any body, and I will gut you like a pig, throw your entrails into a fire, dance in the ashes, cut up the rest of your body, make a Raven-kabob, feed it to a hellhound, take the hellhounds shit, throw it into the eternal pits of Hades, resurrect you, and start the process again." She paused, with a thoughtful look on her face. "Other than that, I hope we can be good friends she said in a chipper (A/N I have always lurved that word. Chipper! :D) voice.

After getting over the initial, shock I guessed that I shouldn't be surprised. This is a camp that fights over a stupid piece of cloth, and may get hurt/maimed/killed, for the funsises of it. Eh, who am I to judge, it sounds like a whole boat lode of fun.

Echo seemed like a pretty cool person. I mean sure, she could think of some pretty creative ways to kill people, but that's part of the reason I liked her. For the rest of the time we plotted Camille's (that huge girl I ran into, who just so happens to be an Ares girl. Go me, for making an enemy of the war gods daughter.) death. In short, I loved that conversation.

When we got to the pavilion, Jaggar pointed out the Hecate table for me, since Hayley and Echo made a race to see who could reach there tables the fastest. I really didn't care who won. "Looks like you new older brother slept in." he said then left, before I could ask Jaggar what he meant.

When I got there, I got a plate of food, and started my way towards the sacrificially fire. Jaggar and Grant informed me on the camps rituals. When I got at the fire, I put my pizza into the fire and barely, whispered my mother's name. "Hecate." For a second, just one second I swear the fire flashed a dark purple leaving me in a state of shock. I made my way back to my table, sweet rose and vanilla smelling smoke, curling around me. The rest of dinner was uneventful.

When dinner ended, Chiron, got up and announced the rules and teams for capture the flag. I was with the Athena, Ares, Apollo, Hermes, Zeus, Aphrodite, Demeter, Hades, Thantos, Herbes, Nike and a bunch of cabins I don't even remember. Great, I'm with a bunch of people I don't know. We were the blue team.

I was trekking through the forest, on complete guard. Almost as soon as the game started we were ambushed, and only about 1/10th of us got out. If I was being optimistic. Speaking of optimism, Camille got taken prisoner, so I didn't have to, you know, get murdered by (or murder) my own teammate. The only reason I didn't get caught was because I went all voodoo magic on them, so they didn't see me sneak away. What now, bitches. I quickly got out of my daze when I heard some rambling members from the Red team gloating over their victory. I quickly panicked and searched for a place to hide, when two arm/stone like thing wrapped themselves around me, one covering my mouth the other wrapping its self around my waist.

I struggled immediately, having no idea who or what just captured me, so I struggled for all I was worth. Meanwhile the members from the red team got closer. One spotted the leaves around us moving, and pointed it out to his buddies. I instantly stopped struggling. The others said it was probably just a squirrel. Man, I must be one big squirrel. As soon as I was sure they were out of hearing range, I bit my captor's hand.

"Ow! Damn it that f-in hurt!" he cursed and doubled over, clutching his hand. I just stood there, with my head slightly cocked, as if he was an interesting specimen.

"Well then you shouldn't have put your hand on my mouth"

He looked up, in shock. "I was saving you from the Red team!" He stepped out into the moonlight, and I could see him better. My first thought was, damn, that is one hot dude. He had amber hair, in a fohawk, and hazel eyes. His olive skin was dirty and he had one cut on his cheek, but that just gave him the Im-a-smexy-guy-that-just-came-from-a-fight-and-I-saved-your-ass-now-kiss-me look. He was also super athletic, with muscles that you could see through his armor. Also being past 6'ft didn't help.

"Still! Stalker…" Hey, just because he was hot doest mean that I'm going to give him slack.

"What! Why am I a stalker?"

"Because, One: you were in a bush, watching a girl, Two: You just randomly pulled me into a dark place-"

"A definition of a stalker is some one that follows a person around for a long period of time. I am not a stalker, considering I just met you, and I do not know your name." Did I just get pwnd?

"Fine. Raven daughter of Hecate, at your service." I gave him a salute and sat crossed legged on the ground; which was not easy considering I was wearing armor.

"Names, Hayden, son of Athena."

"Well son of Athena, do you want to just chill here while the red team finds our flag? We already lost."

As soon as I said this a fire appeared in his eyes, white hot and determined. "It isn't over till we lost."

"We may be the last of the blue team, how are we supposed to win?"

"Hey, I take offense to that. I'm a son of Athena, I ALWAYS have a plan." After he explained his plan, I had to admit it was reckless, stupid, it could get us hurt, but it was one hell of a plan, and we might just win.

So now I'm here, in a tree, above the red team's flag, my voodoo magic covering me, so I appeared nothing more than a mist. Hayden was to run out, and get every ones attention, while I got the flag, and slipped away. Easy enough huh? But I just had a feeling something would go wrong.

"FOR ATHENA!" that was his battle cry. 60 seconds to go.

"WHAT THE-" What cruse that red team member was about to say, we may never know, for Hayden cut him off with powerful jab with the butt of his sword to the stomach. 45 seconds.

Hayden was one hell of a fighter. He slashed, jabbed, and cut his way through the crowd, but they were still over powering him. 15 seconds.

I carefully poised my self to jump. Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, done. I jumped down, on all fours and snatched the flag. No one noticed. I slipped into the shadows and started to run, feeling giddy.

Ten seconds into I heard two shouts. One being "WHO THE F- TOOK OUR FALG?" The other one being, "WE GOT THE BLUE FLAG!" Shit. I ran faster, suddenly regretting using my magic to show the Grants, Jaggar, and Echo my magic.

I ran out of the woods with the red flag over my head, not a second too late, because right after the red team skipped out, blue flag in hand.

"BLUE TEAM WINS!" Chiron shouted.

I passed out with a smile on my face. Hayden and I, we just did the impossible.

A/N: I hoped you liked this chappy! I had fun writing it. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR LOVLEY COMMENTS, REVIEWS, AND SUGGESTIONS! :D u guys rock! Please tell me what you thought on how I portrayed your characters! Read and Review.


	5. Chapter 5

Dedicated to my family, who I would not have been who I am without them. :') luv u guys!

Disclaimer:s are stupid because if I really owned any thing you recognized, or your awesome characters, I would be happy enough to fly

You unlock this door with the key of imagination. Beyond it is another dimension: a dimension of sound, a dimension of sight, a dimension of mind. You're moving into a land of both shadow and substance, of things and ideas. You've just crossed over into... the Twilight Zone!

I woke up, surrounded by complete darkness. It was cool, and by judging by the velvety darkness, it was night. From what I could tell I was still in my tank top and jeans from yesterday (or last night). In the slowly adjusting darkness I could make out a four poster bed with a gauzy cloth covering it. Trying and failing to go back to bed, I got up and stepped through the dark gauze, to be met with the scene of pure peacefulness. Silver light came through an open widow, turning the room into a black and white movie, making it so I could only see the room where the moon's light touched it. Just from the way that the air felt, I could tell that this was the Hecate cabin. The room buzzed with the low hum that usually came with magic, twisting and weaving its self around me. With my eyes slowly adjusting to the night, I made my way smoothly across the room, making sure that i didn't run into the beds or various objects spaced out across the room. As silently as she could, she opened the door and stepped out into the clearing. The full moons light lit up the circle of cabins. Feeling exposed, I quickly stepped in between two buildings and made my way to the woods. I found a small clearing that lead to a small cliff near the ocean. i sat crossed legged on the cliff and stared out, watching the waves crash in the shore. They were a never ending cycle of liquid silver and inky black. i sighed and looked around, amazed by how night could change a landscape so much, making it into a new alien world. Something small jumped on to my lap. I started and turned back coming face to face with the huge emerald green eyes of the awsomest cat in the world, my own cat, Emily. Emily was a present my dad gave me for my sixth birthday. She was small for a cat, around the size of a full grown rabbit with silky pitch black fur and large emerald eyes that seemed to stare through you, not at you. I named her after the main character in the movie, The Corpse Bride, and I loved her with all my heart. Since my family died she had been one of the only creatures that seemed to really and truthfully care for me. Absentmindedly petting the now purring cat, I thought about my new stay in Camp-Half Blood. I made friends, and seemed to fit in, but should I really stay here? It was weird being with people all the time. I could get out at any time, but do I should I? Sighing, closed my eyes, trying to sort out my jumbled thoughts.

"Hey" I jumped at the voice and turned around to find Jaggar, standing a few feet from me. He crossed over to the place I was sitting and sat down next to me. "Your up" he stated.

I sighed, and then gave him a small grin. "Yeah, I seem to be passing out lately"

He chuckled slightly, "What are you doing out here?"

I shrugged, "you know, chilling and stuff."

He raised his eyebrow and gave me a disbelieving face. We sat there in the silver light. Suddenly, he broke the silence. "If your thinking about leaving camp, don't. Allot of people respect and even like you now that you won the game." Then he got up and left, leaving me to sort out my thoughts, into the new crimson lights of a new day. Around breakfast time, I got up and went into the main hall. When I got into it, I made my way to Hecate table, where three people were now sitting. Two were boys, one around fourteen or so, and the other around 19. There was also two girls around my age. I sat down, and immediately all three looked at me. The older boy gave me a wolfish grin. He had emo black hair and clear blue eyes. He was wearing a tight black mussel shirt with jean shorts. He was also wearing a shark's tooth that was tied to a leather necklace. "Hey, you must be my new baby sis!" I grimaced at the name. "Names Jake, current third best pranker, only after those darn children of Hermes, playboy, and bodyguard for my little sisters!" he slung an arm around one of the girls, who in turn scooted out from under it.

"First off, my name is Emily, not 'little sis'. Second, I think I can protect my self, thanks." He chuckled while the girl who Jake had just put his arm under gave me a tiny wave. "Call me Missy." Missy had long jet black hair that had purple and blue streaks, that was pulled back into a high pony tail. She had creamy pale skin and purple eyes that were a few shades darker than mine. She had on a black CHB shirt, with ultra purple letters and black jean shorts. The boy next to her had mocha skin with short curly hair and kind, but mischievous chocolate brown eyes. "I'm Rory" he said. He had on jeans and a lime green tee shirt. The final child of Hecate had wavy black hair and unusual brown eyes with purple flecks in them. She had on an ultra violet purple tee on and short dark blue jean shorts on, since she was sitting right next to me, she gave me a side ways hug, while I froze, unsure of what to do. "Hello! My name is Rose!" she chirped. We all talked about trivial things, like out favorite colors, books, pets, ect, for the rest of breakfast. Then we went to our respected areas, I had archery with the Apollo, Aphrodite, Hermes, and Athena cabins. I made my way out to the archery wing. I got there a few minutes early, so I sat on the steps. Rory, Missy, and Rose were talking to a boy with chocolate brown hair and blue eyes. I stood up, and was about to make my way over to talk to them when I felt a hand clasp down on my shoulder. I turned around to find two girls, around my age glaring at me.

"Hello, freak" the one who had put her hand down on my shoulder said. She had light blue eyes, clear pale skin, and blonde hair that went to her mid back. "I'm Lindsey, a much prettier daughter of Aphrodite, and I think you're breathing my precious air, ug-ly" she drew out the last word.

"And I'm Soliel" she had elegantly curled golden blonde hair that reached right below her shoulder bade and big blue eyes framed with lashes, her olive skin glowed in the light. "Daughter of Apollo" she flipped her hair and gave me a fake smile. "That was a really nice trick you did during capture the flag!" I could practically hear the sarcasm dripping from her words, do you hear that? Drip, drip, drip. Her expression changed into one of pure hatred. "I could have done way better"

I shrugged. "Why didn't you?"

Her jaw locked. "Because I didn't want to get my nails dirty. Yep, that's why, I wasn't, like, tied up or anything."

I looked at Lindsey, "What's your problem with me?"

She raised an eyebrow. "One: you're a gothic bitch that doesn't deserve to breathe my air, Two: you stole my friends spotlight. No. One. Ever. Steals our place as head bitches. Three: Look at the way you dress. Ugly, disgusting, dirty, and ew, is that from Wal-Mart?" she screeched the last part.

I looked down at my clothing; it was the same tank top and jeans from the battle. Yep, that is one bloody, dirty, tank top. I looked back at them and grinned. "yep, that's from Wal-Mart, alright."

Soliel glared at me. "Rhetorical question, Captain Obvious."

"Well you're welcome, Sergeant Sarcasm" I replied with a mock salute. She growled at me, when suddenly she stopped. I felt and arm around my shoulders, and looked up to see Hayden.

"Any problems, ladies?" he asked, his hazel eyes glinting at the two blondes.

"Nothing" Lindsey said, then stalked off, Soliel following her.

I scooted out from under his arm. "Hi." I said.

He grinned at me. "You were totally awesome last night."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Why do you act so surprised?" I teased.

He sniggered, and then straightened up. "Could you meet me to-"

"Bro!" I turned to see three people make there way towards us. Two were girls, one was a girl with pretty emerald green eyes and straight chocolate brown hair, the other girl had greenish blue eyes and black hair. The final person was the boy that I saw earlier with the deep blue eyes, and chocolate brown hair, talking to my siblings.

Hayden turned and grinned at the new comers. "wazzup, Liam, my man!" then they did a 'man hug'. You see, man hugs are manly; they clasp each others hands, smash them selves together, and then clap each other on the back. Hard. I expect they hurt, but hey, their manly. The two boys then proceeded to discus sports.

"Hey! My name is Alice, daughter of Zeus, I would skip crafts to talk to you but Ellie here." She paused to stick out her tong to the girl with pretty green eyes, who I am guessing was Ellie, "Wouldn't let me, so bye!" she skipped of to the crafts cabin.

"Yeah, I'm Ellie, that, she pointed to the other boy, who was still chatting with Hayden, "is my step brother Liam, a son of Aphrodite, I'm a daughter of Apollo." She laughed, seeing my expression after she mentioned children of Apollo and Aphrodite. "I see you've met our sisters, Lindsey-the-whore and Soilel-the-bitch. Trust me, we are NOTHING like them" the bell for archery started, telling us to start. I talked to Ellie for most of the time, at first she seemed stiff and serious, but the more I talked to her, the more she lightened up. After that I went to lunch, then, sword fighting. I got paired with Hayden, the joy, and lost almost every time. That boy was damn good. Then I talked to Hayley, Grant, Jaggar, and Echo for our free period, then chatting to my siblings during dinner.

On our way to the campfire, I found my self talking to Echo, about a TV show we both liked, A Thousand Ways to Die (Disclaimer: I do not own the totally awesome TV show, A Thousand Ways to Die) when suddenly she groaned.

I looked at her in surprise. "What is it?" I asked.

She turned her head to me. "I forgot that tonight is Karaoke night. Hope you know how to sing."

A/N: Another chappy done! I had a very fun time writing this. I'm sorry for the sort of late chapter, I went to my cousin's wedding (which was awesome!) and spent Fourth-Of-July watching the Twilight Zone marathon, hence that lovely begging. Several notes:

Check out my bestie, zoecrocks, stories! They rock!

If you want to submit your demigod from this story, or any others I suggest the story, create a love story 3 by VRock 15

Since I am no longer accepting, I am going to change the title and summery. (I will also take down the submission forum.) Any good ideas?

For Karaoke night, I will have your demigod sing a song! Pm or review me the name of the song/artist you want them to sing! I want sort of a theme song for them. I think Raven will sing All Star by Smash Mouth, but if you have suggestions for a different song, tell me!

I NEED A BETA! I want one that I could trust, do you know of any?

You all are the best reviews any author could wish for! Your review, Pm's, and suggestions light up my day, and keep me writing! Keep on talking to me, telling parts you liked, ect. Heck, talk to me about your day, I'll listen. Please tell me if I got you character right, over and out (for now XD)!-Bearrose


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: This chappy is dedicated to my best-friend-foreves, Morgan! Luv ya sister from another mister! Oh, and I own Raven. And her cat. And my IPOD. And my phone. But that's about it. I would suggest listing to the songs while reading this, but whatever. – umm yeah I know I put this on Hitias…. Don't know what possessed me to update this.

She turned her head to me. "I forgot that tonight is Karaoke night. Hope you know how to sing."

Shit. The last time I sang was when I was well… around six, with my dad and older brother, and hell even that wasn't really singing, just kinda screaming the lyrics at the top of my lungs. So yeah, I was basically screwed. Just. Great. We walked into an amphitheater, that had a half-circle of benches, tiered so that you could see the stage. The stage was fairly large, with a DJ off to the left corner and a small T.V. screen, faced to the stage so that the singer could read it. The speakers were hidden from sight, but I suspect you could find them behind the velvety red curtains. My rambling thoughts were cut off by the sound of my new-youngest-brother, who jumped through the middle of the curtains, turning the stage alive with multi-colored lights.

"Heeeeeeey, all you demigods! Welcome to karaoke night here at Camp-Half Blood!" Rory was wearing khaki shorts and a forest green collard shirt, and in his hand he had a microphone. "Please keep in mind the rules, 1: Not everybody has to sing' I let out a small sigh of relief, "except for new campers," Damn, you whoever put me in this hellhole. "and that means you sis." He winked at me and I growled and crossed my arms. He laughed, before starting again. "2: Please be nice, no cursing, booing, or anything of that sort, and 3: have fun." With a wink he picked out the fist singer, and surprise, surprise, it was Soliel. She had her blonde hair into a high pony tail, and she had on a shimmering hot pink off-the-shoulder top, with a lilac tank top under it. On her long legs were jean shorts that went mid-thigh, and pink stilettos that glittered. She sauntered over to the DJ, and whispered her song in to his ear. He nodded, and she walked into the center of the stage, her blue eyes gleaming with confidence (and sparkly make up). Rory said the tital, off to the right side. "Better that Revenge, by Taylor Swift, sung by our very own Soliel, daughter of Apollo. The music started off with a background voice, and the lights dimmed. (A/N: background voices will be in parentheses, *and movements will be in stars like this* :D)

(Now go stand in the corner and think about what you did)

Ha,

Ha,ha

(Time for a little revenge)

*The stage then lit up, reveling Soliel in the middle, with her hands clasping the microphone.*

The story starts when it was hot and it was summer, and I had it all, I had him right there where I wanted him.

*she walked over to the right side of the stage, in beat with the music.*

She came along, got him alone and let's hear the applause,

*she put up her right hand, in a STOP motion*

She took him faster than you could say sabotage.

*she let her right hand down, and walked to the other side of the stage, and stood there, with one hand on her hip, the other holding the mic, and a What-the-hell expression on her face.*

I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it.

I underestimated just who I was dealing with.

She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum.

She underestimated just who she was stealing from.

*she stalked over to the middle of the stage and turned. So she was glaring, much to my surprise, at Lindsey.*

She's not a saint and she's not what you think,

She's an actress,

Wo-ah…

But she's better know for the things that she does on the mattress,

Wo-ah…

Soon she's gunna find, stealing other peoples toys on the playground wont make you many friends,

She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind, there is nothing I do better than revenge.

*she winked, and made her way to the very front of the stage, where there was a stand, and she put her microphone in it so she didn't have to carry it.*

She looks at life like it's a party and she's on the list

She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it

I think her ever present frown is a little troubling

And she thinks I'm psycho, `cause I like to rhyme her name with things

(Lindsey, strippsy, whimsy)

But sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know

Or pushing people down to get you where you want to go

Oh, they didn't teach you that in prep school so it's up to me

But no amount of vintage dress gets you dignity

*By now she had grabbed the microphone, and was backing up, al most halfway up the stage and still not missing a beat.*

She's not a saint and she's not what you think,

She's an actress,

Wo-ah…

But she's better know for the things that she does on the mattress,

Wo-ah…

Soon she's gunna find, stealing other peoples toys on the playground wont make you many friends,

She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind, there is nothing I do better than revenge.

*she was now backed up against the back curtain, when she started to make her way back down, taking one step at each beat."

I'm just another thing for you to roll, your eyes at honey

You might have him but haven't you heard?

I'm just another thing for you to roll, your eyes at honey

You might have him but, I always get the last w-o-r-d

W-o-a-h.

(No, can't take that? come on)

(she was now putting her microphone into the stand)

She's not a saint and she's not what you think,

She's an actress,

Wo-ah…

But she's better know for the things that she does on the mattress,

Wo-ah…

Soon she's gunna find, stealing other peoples toys on the playground wont make you many friends,

She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind, there is nothing I do better than revenge.

Do you sill fell like you know what you're doing?

Cause I don't think you do

(no,no,no)

Oh, Do you sill fell like you know what you're doing?

I don't think you do

I don't think you do

Lets hear the applause

*she then put both her hands up and started clapping to the beat*

Come on show me how much better you

(so much better, yeah)

*by now almost everyone was clapping along with her*

So you deserve some applause

Cause you're so much better

*With both of her hands she made a half circle, stop motion, and everyone stopped clapping*

She took her better than you could say sabotage

The song ended with her head bowed and her clasping her hands, and then the lights turned off. When they turned back on, she way straightened up, and smiling at the audience, with Rory right beside her. He was speaking in to the microphone, which she was now holding loosely with her right hand.

"Well, that had to be one of the best performances that we've seen all year!" The audience erupted into wild applause. Soliel gave a slight grin and bowed before snatching the microphone back from Rory.

"I would also like to dedicate this song to one of my very close friends." she said with about as much sarcasm as single person could handle.

Rory's eyes widened slightly, and he broke into a nervous grin. "Well, folks I think this about raps it up-" he was cut of by an even louder Soliel, who was looking pointedly at Lindsey.

" Lindsey, honey, I think we all know that you're a bitch. You walked into my perfect relationship, and stole him from me, and oh, I said it was ok, that things happen, it was a mistake. But hon, I got over him, but I never got over how you think you can walk around, and take other peoples possessions." She drooped the microphone in to Rory's out stretched hands, his mouth was opened into a little 'O' of shock. Soliel sauntered off the stage, fully aware of everyone that was staring at her in shock. She just simply sat down in her seat and politely looked at Rory.

Lindsey stood up, with tears in her eyes and ran to her cabin with her 'followers', well following her. Rory seemed to snap out of his trance and ran to the center of the stage.

"So after that… entertaining performance by Soliel we are going to have a new person sing, Aaron come on down!" I watched as boy around 16 stood up and walked to the stage. He was wearing a grey beanie, with a dark grey tee shirt with gold Chinese looking letters on it and ripped up jean walked on stage. I politely held my interest while he started to sing Secrets by One Republic.

I waited before the music was loud enough to drown my words before I bent down to hiss in Echo's ear. "What the hell was that?"

She turned her head towards me in amusement. "What Soliel's performance?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, Soliel's performance. Can you tell me what happened, to make her sing that song, to Lindsey of all people in this world?"

"Well… I could but-"

I cut her off. "Echo."

She smirked at me. "Once upon a time Soliel was in love with a person, believe it or not. So during this love another person, Lindsey, fell in love with the same man. Said man fell in love girls, but kept his love a secret from Soliel. So one day when our favorite-" at this I snorted. "Daughter of Apollo came upon the two kissing in the woods. But instead of being mad, she became very sad that her love had died. Then she grew vengeful at Lindsey, plotted her revenge and this is what grew out of the vengefulness"

I sat back in my chair and let out a low whistle. "Damn. So did she ever get over that boy?"

"She said she did, but no one believes her. He was… special to her."

"Who was that dude anyway." I asked, still curious.

She gave me a wolfish look. "Jake, son of Hecate."

I sat up. "Whoa… like Jake, my new half brother Jake."

She nodded. "The very same."

I slouched back in my chair. "Damn" I murmured before watching Hayden sing Won't Back Down by Johnny Cash. I fell asleep in my chair that night.

************************************************************************Ehehehe… Please don't kill me! So yeah I put this story on Hitais. Why? My dad got a promotion and I uprooted from my friends in the south to Chicago. So moving is a pain in the ass and I couldn't write, putting this story on Hitias. But now I'm settled, I might have the chance to actually finish this story. Don't know, depends who's still willing to stick with me. Review to let me know who's still out there.


End file.
